EscApe From New York
''EscApe From New York ''is the first episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. This episode marks the Season 5 premiere. It will air on June 10, 2014. Synopsis The PLLs must dodge their dreaded nemesis, “A,” while navigating a world with Alison back in it. (Source) Spoilers/Notes *The episode will open a few moments after the season 4 finale. Source * We will get closer to answering who killed Wilden. Source. *Lucas will return in this episode. Source * There is a scene in the episode where the girls are talking about something very light and simple and Alison can't relate to it because it's not the world she's been living in. Source * The episode will include two surgeons and a paramedic. Source * Paige is in this episode. Source * Noel will be in the episode. Source * There will be a few flashbacks in this episode. Source * Ezra is alive, as the actor (Ian Harding) was getting fitted for medical gowns. Source * Ali's return will be very, very terrifying for Spencer. Source * There will be an Ezra flashback in this episode. Source Title and Background *According to Marlene King, the title is "EscApe From New York." *Escape From New York is also the title of a 1981 movie. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn *Nolan North as Peter Hastings Trivia * The table read was on March 20, 2014. * Filming began March 24, 2014 and ended on April 1, 2014. * The Season 5 poster is set to be shown in Early May. * The Season 5 Promo was released May 2nd, 2014 Gallery Behind the Scenes 5x01.jpg Pll scrpit.jpg Scriptx634896354795escapefromnewyork.jpg IsEzraAlive.jpg 501.3 Table read.jpg 501 Table read.jpg 501.2 Table read.jpg 501.4 Table Read.jpg 501.5 Table read .jpg 501.6 Table read.jpg Tumblr n2y3b7XyjQ1qiin6uo1 500.jpg BjgBxCHCYAAKoCi.jpg BjgMSXUCcAEvZng.jpg Gbcguhj.png Hvh,jv.png Ceceescapefromny.jpg 1395737851321.jpg 1395737900431.jpg Tumblr n2yq418PJg1qiin6uo1 500.jpg Arisescape.jpg 2158e8fab60211e3b8000e6c80acb384 8.jpg 24359f32b57611e3ac7812351a2431ef 8.jpg F6112b80b57511e3802612986f7fd881 8.jpg 5x01 DAY 3 Kim and Janel (1).jpg 10013062 451693491628193 1305855061 n.jpg 14a229a0b66111e3855e0a22f2d2d906 8.jpg 524312a6b72411e3bf250ee929a7ce16 8.jpg A6719d7eb6f811e390511240dc933d03 8.jpg A77f51b6b71b11e3b5c712f7c4b3dcac 8.jpg B2b3a6acb6fa11e3873d0e8387906d5b 8.jpg F07a3e3eb6ea11e3a079123d23ed9460 8.jpg Tumblr n373vgPDVu1rqxxvro4 500.jpg 109483ceb93311e3a80a0a154a02c3a8 8.jpg 4d5938deb9df11e3a27e12a69c9c5a8d 8.jpg 10009825 635559293166448 1469877644 n.jpg 10155064 635559133166464 1377662418 n.jpg 10001581 635559333166444 1443387072 n.jpg 10006268 635076283214749 589348628 n.jpg 10154070 635076196548091 184967203 n.jpg 1970644 635559129833131 1883059964 n.jpg 1604836 635076236548087 1958915226 n.jpg 1625547 635076209881423 281724316 n.jpg 1959498 632224563499921 1071788073 n.jpg 969901 635076156548095 1003449252 n.jpg ali501.jpg 501 directors cut.jpg 501 is complete.jpg Promotional Promos & Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars - Season 5 Promo IsEzraAlive HD|Teaser Promo Pretty Little Liars Season 5 Sneak Peek (5x01)|Spoiler Sneak Peek Pretty Little Liars Season 5 Official Promo '5x01'|Promo #1 Navigational Category:Season 5 Category:Season Premiere Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:5A Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Upcoming Season